Earthquake
by Ice cream13
Summary: Little ficlet after all the Attack On Titan events happen. Oh, and Eren's a girl, and Levi's wife.


**I don't own this anime, if I did I would ban you all from making fics outta it. XD **

* * *

Levi froze, his eyes narrowing slightly. He could hear a faint rumbling, and that could mean only one of two things. The titans were attacking, but they had been exterminated three years second option was an earthquake.

As he realized it, the ground started to shake slightly, getting worse every second. He darted towards his daughter's room, hearing her scream.

"Lili! Lili!" He threw open the door, cursing himself for not noticing earlier. The girl had stiffened up on the floor, her eyes wide. "It's alright, I'm here, it's alright." Levi picked her up, cradling the girl as he hurried downstairs to sit cross legged under the dining table. He rocked her gently, the shaking more violent now than before. Then it was over.

"Papa, I'm scared. I'm scared!" Lili wailed into his shirt, sobbing as he rubbed her back gentally.

"It's fine. It's over, see? The ground isn't shaking." He murmured, doing his best to slow his heartbeat.

"Yes it is! It is!" She huddled closer to him. "I want mommy." Her words sent a sharp pain through Levi, and he stiffened as he remembered the reason of her absence.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Don't worry, Lili. Papa'll keep you company." She nodded, her five year old hands clutching at him. "There's no reason to be scared anymore." She nodded again, another sob escaping her. "Can I trust you to stay here while I go check if any thing is broken?" She shuddered, and held him tighter. "Lili." Levi sighed softly, and pulled her hands off him. He kissed her forehead, before walking around his eyes flashing this way and that.

"PAPA!" Levi bolted to her, his heart starting to beat fast again. "Papa! The grounds shaking!" Levi dove under the table, pressing her to him as an aftershock rocked the house. He ignored the growing wet patch on his shirt, staring around him fearfully. He would have stayed under the table if he hadn't heard a familiar shriek from outside.

"Lili, stay here, okay? I heard Mommy outside and I need to make sure she's okay." Lili nodded, Levi getting out as quickly as he could with the shaking earth. "Eren!" He ran to her motionless body, picking her up and going back inside to Lili. "Eren! Come on, wake up!" Lili watched, eyes wide.

"Mommy?" She whispered, reaching over to touch the woman's cheek. "Mommy!" Tears streamed down her face. "Earthquake, stop! Stop! You hurt Mommy!" Her fists pounded on the now still ground, Levi sitting and watching numbly.

"Lili? Lili, calm down, I'm sure Mommy is fine. She's just asleep. Okay?" His hands were shaking as he grabbed ahold of his baby, pulling her against him. "Don't cry, stay strong, stay strong for Mommy, okay?" The floor started to rock again, but gentler this time. Eren shifted on the floor, her eyes opening to see her husband and only child holding each other.

"Corporal." Said person could barely hear her over the shifting earth. "What happened? Did I pass out again? Why are you crying?" Eren couldn't register the shaking, it just came off as backround movement.

"Mommy!" Lili launched herself at brunette, Levi reaching out to clutch both his girls to him.

"Don't scare me like that, Jeager." Her growled into her ear, causing the woman to freeze up. "You fell outside during an aftershock. You scared Lili."

"Lili? Baby, are you alright?" Lili smiled at her, listening to the heartbeats of both parents. "I'm sorry, did Mommy scare you? I didn't mean to, but I'm here now, everything will be alright." Lili nodded, letting herself drift of. Eren looked up at Levi, scanning his face for any sing of pain. "Levi, what happened?" She crawled out from under the table when the shaking became unnoticeable.

"An earthquake started so I grabbed Lili and came down here." Levi kissed her, but pulled away much too soon. "You stay here with Lili, I'll check for any damage." He strode off, leaving Eren to hold their sleeping daughter.

"Stay safe."

* * *

**Dedicated to my little sis who was totally freaked out during and after the earthquake yesterday, and the aftershocks this morning.**


End file.
